


The Hollow Woman

by daniel_edwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniel_edwards/pseuds/daniel_edwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Dumbledore once said "Happiness can be found in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light." Only Rose never really understood that until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters and all inspiration has been taken from the Harry Potter Series written by J.K Rowling. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I hope you will enjoy this first chapter as much as I have writing this first chapter.

I watch as my parent’s waves slowly disappear as the smoke from the train gently evaporates into the autumn air. The train was packed and full of life; the excitement of the first years, the eagerness of the second years and the frivolity of the third years. All of it crammed into three long train compartments. My nerves build as I walk down the train trying to find Hugo, my brother. He isn’t hard to miss – his curly fiery hair, the vibrant freckles that glaze over his nose and upper cheeks, those warm green eyes of his. My thoughts are interrupted by his voice,  
“Rose! Over here!” He exclaims two seating compartments back. Blaming my foolishness, I scutter towards him. The compartment he chose was carrying Hugo, alone, which was strange considering he has many acquaintances. He sits with his head leaning on the murky window. It was often a common mistake, made by many including myself, that the Hogwarts Express was immaculate. There were signs of age on the wood, some scratches, and a few burn marks from spells cast. Hugo sat facing opposite the direction of travel (which I am thankful for as I have a problematic relationship with motion sickness), and I sit opposite him – facing the direction of travel.  
This was my third year at Hogwarts and I had grown accustomed to leaving parents and the idea of living independently. For Hugo, however, this was his first year at Hogwarts. His first experience of being independent, being away from the clutches our parents. Looking at him I remember the same emotions I went through, the mindset of being alone. I sigh in empathy.  
“It will be alright you know.” I state, experience leading my mouth. I lean forwards, my buttocks on the edge of the carpeted seat as Hugo sighs heavily. The right side of my mouth twitches as I audibly breathe through my nose, thinking of something to cheer him up. Although I know how he feels I had Albus to rely on (we were both in the same year); Hugo is just sat in a lonely compartment with his thoughts to torment him.  
Just as I realise that we had both been lead into a vague trance of over thinking and rationalising, there was a knock on the compartment door. Simultaneously we both snap our heads in the direction of the sound: it’s Albus and Lilly. With the gesturing of my hand, they both walk into the compartment with different expressions. Lilly, the product of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter, quickly sat next to Hugo latching on to his right arm. Her eyes are red and swollen – she’s been crying. She’s always been an emotional child; she would argue and then cry over a pizza topping. Albus, on the other hand (who was also the product of Harry and Ginny Potter), sat on the same carpeted seat as me, however, leaving a noticeable distance between us. Albus’ eyes search for something to focus on. They go from the name labels of the suitcases above us to passers-by on the train corridor; and finally, to the book in my hands.  
“NEWTS are four years away Rosie.” He says with a smile. I looked and reciprocated a smile, whilst flicking a few pages of the book to gesture;  
“I wanted a head start.” God, I sound like my mother. I glance over at Albus who smiles turning his attention to the window. 

One thing that has stuck with me for the majority of my two uneventful years at Hogwarts is that people expect the unexpected. As soon as the population find out that I am the product of two of the greatest war heroes in wizarding history – instantaneously, people expect great things. I suppose it is the one running constant in all four of us. Unlike James, we don’t use our supposed for attracting attention from the opposite sex. We try and dismiss it. As though we aren’t who we are. That we aren’t the product of the next generation of wizarding history. 

As we near Scotland night draws closer. Lilly and Hugo perked up when the lady with the trolley showed up at the compartment door. We had been on the train for around two hours by then. Unsurprisingly, I hadn’t bought anything apart from a bottled water at Kings Cross Station back in London, but Albus didn’t get anything either. It caught my attention immediately as Albus has always been an opportunist whether that be for food or to cheat a test. After that moment I noticed his strange behaviour. His constant fiddling, the shaking of his leg; his small talk. All unusual characteristics. After some time, Lilly and Hugo fell asleep on one another, for them it had been a long emotional day. I chose to curl, almost into a ball, leaning on the window continuing with my book. It had been a while and Albus had begun to shake his leg. I let it slip as I read over the deathly and depressing nature of a Dementor, but suddenly the space between us became tense and the pace his leg was shaking at only increased. 

I sat upright, closing my book, which must have startled Albus because he suddenly came out of his own translucent thoughts.  
“What is your problem?” I ask with irritation and slight eagerness. He double takes; glancing over to Lilly and Hugo and then back to myself. By this time, I had cocked an eyebrow with my arms folded waiting for an explanation.  
“Let’s go outside.” He says hurriedly; a ball of tension builds at the pit of my stomach. Following Albus out the compartment into the carriageway, an intense cold sweeps over me. My goosebumps become more visible than I have ever seen before. My neck hairs stand on edge, like Crookshanks before he is about to pounce. Albus exhales audibly, his breath seen before it evaporates, turning my attention back to him. He has noticed the intense cold as well. Even in a woolly cardigan, he rubs his hands together for warmth. Trying my best to ignore the cold, I take my focus onto Albus waiting for an explanation. Unfortunately, he looks anywhere but at me. I think about saying something, but I go against my judgement and allow him to fight his internal battle.  
After a few minutes of waiting in an immense low temperature, Albus sighs in mental defeat as he looks me in the eyes.  
“Dad’s scar is beginning to hurt again.” I’m taken back for a second.  
“What do you mean ‘beginning to hurt’?” I ask in confusion. The faint chatter of a group down the carriageway was enough to startle Albus. He reacts by pulling me to walk in the opposite direction of the chatter.  
“Neither of them has said anything to us, but I hear their hushed conversations. The way they look at each other…its putting me on edge Rose.” Voldemort has been dead for over twenty years, he hasn’t returned; he couldn’t have.  
“Do you think it's him? You know…” I ask looking at Albus who abruptly stopped walking. He slowly shakes his head.  
“No.” He breathes. Tucking my lips into a flat line I rub the sides of my arms as the cold becomes deeper than my own muscle tissue – the intensity is growing.  
“It can’t be him,” there’s a but coming, “but that doesn’t mean dark forces are at large again.” That’s true. Terrifying, but true. I open my mouth to say something when the buzz of the light above us began to flicker. We both directed our attention to it watching it flicker on and off.  
“Let’s go back.” Albus says, swiftly leading back to our compartment. 

As we enter, we both couldn’t help but notice Lilly’s and Hugo’s resilience to the drop of temperature as they lay in the same position they were in before we left. Without wasting time, I grab the fleece jacket I had previously used as a pillow and wrap it around me. Unfortunately, it does not block out the cold, it only adds to it. Albus sits and I think it’s a perfectly good excuse to curl up next to him. We begin to discuss the topic of ‘evil forces’ when all of a sudden the train stops. As the train had to stop from a high speed to stationary the whole compartment shifted forwards slightly. A description along the lines of when you’re sat in a car and the driver makes a sharp turn creating that moment when you are thrown in a different direction; that is how it felt. Some books I had placed on the rack above me fell to the floor with force – it even woke Lilly and Hugo. 

With groggy eyes, they erratically look around the compartment in confusion.  
“Why have we stopped?” Hugo asks with deep concern in his voice. It pains me more that I cannot give an answer because this has never happened before. However, before I even attempt to say anything the window begins to crack and scream in pain as an icy layer covers the inside. I go to pick up my water and notice that, that it too has turned into ice. The intense cold grows further and deepens into my chest. I can feel my breath catch in my chest. It is a though the cold was within my very heart. It is as soon as this happens that I notice that all the happiness in the room had vanished. There was not a single smile on any of us. Collectively, the four of us looked like terrified children – the very thing we were. 

The light that provided warm to the compartment began to flicker like the one before. Slowly at first and then erratically, like it was fighting to stay on. Until it went off and didn’t come back on. I stand. Instantly searching for my wand. Albus does the same, only his is trousers. Finding mine in my suitcase I whisper Lumos, allowing the bright ball of light to present itself from the tip of my wand. Albus has done the same. Usually, the younger two would have gasped in excitement or wonder at the magic, but not even they were impressed. Even they knew the severity of the situation… 

Everyone could sense the deathly cold. My breathing was short and sharp. Audible and erratic. I stood with the window behind me, Albus sat with Lilly, when floating pieces of black matter suddenly floating in front of the compartment door. The compartment suddenly jolts forward forcing me to the floor. The sound of the compartment door clicking shut suddenly attracted my attention. I looked up and it was there. Outside the door. The unforgiving, foul; peace draining creator that I have only ever read about: A Dementor. Everyone in the compartment was silent…not much of a change. 

Click. 

The door unlocked. Now not even my own breath was audible. 

I point my wand at it in warning, knowing full well it won’t stop it. Even in all of the sadness that was left in the room, all of the hopelessness; my brain ransacks through my memory. Each and every book I have ever read on Dementors. Urgency builds within me as it floats into the compartment. Searching. Scanning. Surveying. It looks from me, through Hugo and Lilly and then to Albus. It stops. Focuses on Albus before bending it back as if sucking his memories. That’s it. In that same moment, I remember the charm. 

“Expecto Patronum!” I exclaim waiting for something to happen. Nothing does. That’s when it hits me: I need a happy memory.  
In the heat of the moment, I think of one person and try again.  
“Expecto Patronum!” This time, it works. A thick shapeless cloud of silver mist spews out from the end of the tip of my wand. The Dementor tries to fight the barrier created by the charm, but it soon gives up and backs way. I stand with my wand still pointing at the door, panting catching my breath, as the lights illuminate with life and a sense of happiness returns to the compartment. 

But then there’s Albus; who has passed out, resting listlessly, from the ordeal.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that surrounded the compartment was deafening. I was expecting a beak in silence from the younger two, but it didn’t come. It came from a voice I wasn’t expecting to hear. A voice that I had often compared to as marmite – you either love it or hate it. I hated it, but something in me bubbled with anxiety when I heard it. When I heard him.   
“Christ Wesley!” My wand was still pointed at the door, my short and rapid breathing quickly becoming audible. As I slowly regain awareness the first thing my eyes take note of is soft white blonde hair; and then the green tie. Scorpius Malfoy. I stand there, in front of him with my wand beginning to lower as I analyse Scorpius’ features. He was no longer the small, scrawny male torment who made my first two years at Hogwarts a living hell. He had grown and was taller than me. I would guess around a solid six foot, whilst I stand a lonely five foot nine – which was surprisingly tall for a woman of my age.   
He had been working out too. Not that I was paying attention to the defined muscular structure underneath his uniform. My mind is wracked with wonder as I think about how short summer had felt for him to change so much. Only then do I hear the disturbing cracked voice of Lilly Potter.   
“Albus,” Her voice dry and pained, “Albus?” My knees give way at the sight of Albus. His dead expression echo’s, metaphorically, around the compartment. As I feel myself fall, a strong grasp surrounds me, pulling me into themselves. A musky smell filled my senses with a hint of expensive cologne. I know it’s Scorpius, but I don’t acknowledge him. My mind is too busy screaming in a mad panic, searching my revision to find something, anything, to counter act Albus’ disposition. And then it sunk, like a large rock sinking to the bottom of a lake, as the realisation hit me. There was nothing.   
Moments pass before I fall subject to the scent of apple spice and butter Beer – unusual, but highly satisfying. My eye lids flutter to a close and I let the strong embrace take me to my slumber. Safety controls my mind and body as I fall deeper into my sleep. I could feel my mind rest and still as I reach the edge of my conciseness. That’s when an inner voice said ‘Rose, you’re falling asleep on Malfoy.’ That was enough to startle me and bring me back to consciousness.   
My eyes shoot open to a picture of the train moving again. Sitting up I notice that I was resting against Scorpius’ shoulder, and I cannot help but stay resting on his shoulder inhaling his expensive cologne. It’s quite erotic – the smell – actually. I linger a little longer than intended before I sit up sharply, acting as though I had been asleep.   
“Sorry.” I mutter, noticing my hand on his thigh.   
“No, it’s my fault.” I cock my head in wonder. Is Scorpius Malfoy actually taking responsibility for something? I must be dreaming. “The cologne is enchanted,” Oh, “it’s supposed to smell like the thing you are most attracted to.” Well don’t I feel stupid; and I can’t really be attracted to apple spice and Butter Beer? Can I?  
“Which unlucky girl are you supposed to be using it on?” I ask with a pinch of spite in my voice. Girls have been queuing up to kiss Scorpius Malfoy since the end of year one when he ‘heroically’ saved some blonde bimbo from being hit by a firecracker. If I am being total honest she deserved everything she got.   
“Cameron Schwartz.” He replies with a smug smirk on his face. “Why? You jealous?” He entices. I look at him with down turned lips and my eyes furrowed – a perfect image of disgust.   
“You’d be lucky.” I retort.   
The four of us sit in silence for the last leg of our trip, checking on Albus periodically. He was still unconscious and I couldn’t think of a way to wake him up. I sit with my knees to my chest racking through all of the enchantments, charms, potions I could think of to wake him up, but there was nothing that would work. I still for a moment causing Scorpius to face me with wide eyes. The thought of me being the cause of his anxiety makes me bubble with warmth. Wait – warmth.   
“Oh my God.” I say uncontrollably. Scorpius’ eyes only widen further, the whites of his eyes surrounding his grey iris.   
“What?” His voice was littered with worry.   
“He needs warmth.” I state, as Scorpius looks over to Albus who is wrapped up in my blanket. His eye brows arch as to suggest he is warm already.   
“Not like that.” I gesture to the blanket, “He needs something that warms the soul.” He keeps the same expression. I sigh.   
“Dementors suck the life out of people. They make us feel alone, sad, cold.” Same expression. “He needs chocolate.” An ‘Oh’ forms around his lips as he pretends to understand my knowledge.   
“It’s in that book over there.” I point towards my bag as I search for a chocolate frog in Hugo’s bag. As expected he doesn’t go to read it instead he watches me, intently. I shift nervously under his heavy stare.   
Thankfully I find a piece of milk chocolate in a side pocket and break of the end triangle. I waft it under Albus’ nose waiting for a response. Just as begin to feel the chocolate melt, Albus’ nose twitches in response to the smell. It takes a few more wafts for him to open his eyes. I beam, smiling at him, happy to see him awake. I sit back exhaling deeply, not noticing that I rolled back between Scorpius’ thighs – my head inches away from his crotch. I bite down the tip of the triangle letting it melt in my mouth.   
“Eat this.” I say throwing the rest of the bar to Albus, “You’ll feel better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely appologise to all of you for not updating soon enough. I know it has been to long and I hope that this has not broken any trust between us. I do hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and I shall update soon. I promise. 
> 
> Best Wishes, 
> 
> Daniel Edwards


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The rest of the train journey followed as comfortably has it could. There were rumours flying around the compartments of a ‘white light that saved the train from darkness.’ In our compartment however, Albus was talking to Scorpius about Sara Silverman, whilst Lilly slept on Hugo’s shoulder. As the train drew ever closer to Hogwarts, I got the small fluttering feeling of angst which I usually got. My anxiety slowly drifted away as the soft glow of Hogwarts became clearer and the smell of the books of the restricted section began to fill the air.  
“Can you smell that, Albus? Quidditch.” Scorpius exclaimed. It had been a well-known fact that several years after the second wizarding war Professor McGonagall had placed a charm on the train. So that everyone on it would smell the smell they love most, thus diminishing all thoughts and feelings of worry and angst.  
“How do you know that?” Scorpius asked from the opposite side of the compartment. I turn my attention to him and suddenly see four sets of eyes on me.  
“What?” I almost snorted, instead I allowed my confusion to take control as my brows furrowed.  
“You were voicing your thoughts again, Rose.” Hugo squeaked. I had a tendency to do that – mostly in classes, but I was always aware of it. “You should see someone about it.” Hugo continued, but then stopped as I gave him a death glare.  
“Hogwarts, A History: Volume Two, Chapter Seven.” Reciting the source, Scorpius rolled his eyes, whilst Lilly looked bemused. We sat in silence until we reached the train station. 

As the three of us climbed out of the compartment, Lilly and Hugo stayed, thinking a little, before joining all the other first years on the platform. They were met by Hagrid, a robust character who was full of endearment. However, just has he had welcomed me on the platform, he stood straight – extenuating his light – as he spoke in a low and authoritive voice, “First Years, this way.” He exclaimed. I lingered behind the main crowd and watched Hugo and Lilly walk towards the beginning of the Great Lake. Albus stayed behind too.  
“They’ll be alright.” He said  
“I know. I was just getting nostalgic.” 

We walked up the wide gravelled path up the edge of the forbidden forest. Waiting for us was a carriage –the one that pulled itself. Inside was Scorpius Malfoy and Cameron Schwartz. Great.  
“It’s the last one.” Albus chimes beside me as I stopped. There was a strange twisting sensation building in my stomach as I heard Cameron’s musically perfect laugh.  
“I’d rather walk.” Although I had no other choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
The ride up to the castle was quiet – on my behalf. Sitting in between Albus and Lysander Scamander, I watch the circus performance that is Scorpius Malfoy. You would think that a man of his stature and class would have some form of decorum, but no. He might as well be fingering Cameron in front of us all. Malfoy had no sense of personal space when it came to the opposite sex. His arm was flung over Cameron’s shoulders drawing her in close. She rubs his hands from time to time. I tried to show no interest in the couple, but there is something about two people eating each other’s faces off that is so fascinating to me.  
“Shit!” I suddenly exclaim under my breath. Albus turns his head towards me suddenly.  
“What?”  
“We haven’t changed into our robes.” The small glimmer of worry diminishes from Albus’ face.  
“You’re just like your mother.” He says rolling his eyes. 

As the carriage rolls through the large rusting gates, the carriage comes to a halt beside Professor Longbottom. He stands in corduroy pants, an oxford shirt and a brown sleeveless knitted sweater. He begins to tick the names off his register.  
“Evening Professor.” Albus chimes.  
“Ah Mr. Potter. How’s your dad?” I always admired Professor Longbottom’s loyalty to his friends. Although I don’t know what’s stranger; seeing him in a professional setting at Hogwarts or in a casual setting when he and Luna come over to visit.  
“He’s good,” I caught Albus’ worried expression, “I’ll let him know you asked about him when I Owl him next.” The professor nodded with a smile as he ticked off the last names on his list. 

As the carriage sits still whilst Professor Longbottom closes the gates, I notice an extra incarnation be muttered. My mind begins to add things up. A dementor on the train, extra protection. What is going on? Just as I entered deep thought, the wind picked up blowing my hair forwards. Out of nowhere I feel Lysander’s hand touch mine. Out of shock, I immediately withdraw from his touch almost as quickly as a repelled magnet. I look to see Lysander smirk slightly. Albus had once told me about Lysander’s feelings towards me, but I never thought he would be so open. Immediately I feel the need for space.  
“Professor? May I have a word?” I ask almost out of desperation.  
“Of course, Miss Weasley.” He sounds slightly worried. Jumping out of the carriage I wait for the professor to walk up to me, the carriage begins to set off. Turning to see Albus I say,  
“Tell James to save me a seat.” He nods.

As the carriage slowly rolls ahead, Professor Longbottom and I walk in a strange silence for a while. Eventually my curiosity overwhelms my courtesy.  
“Professor? Do you know about the incident on the train?” His body tenses slightly.  
“Yes. I’m sorry you saw that Miss Weasley,” His voice was monotone, dry, almost a rehearsed response. “Although, how did you know that spell?”  
“I read it in one of my mother’s books.” I reply, he nods.  
“Professor, why was that dementor on the train?” He doesn’t reply.  
As we edge closer to the footbridge the professor suddenly breaks his deafening silence. It was only a sigh, but it was a signal to the end of a mental battle. Just was we reach the entrance to the footbridge the professor stops and turns to face me. His face unreadable.  
“Miss Weasley, you are an intelligent girl,” He starts and I smile at the compliment, “but you are also your parent’s daughter. You have a thirst for adventure.” He stops and thinks about his next sentence.  
“What I tell you next must remain with yourself. Do you promise?” His concern slowly scares me, I mean his face is only light by the two dim yellow lights hung on the wall beside us.  
“I swear.” I say with complete sincerity.  
“There is talk amongst the animals in the forbidden forest,” That isn’t good, “They talk about the rise of a new evil, a new threat. Dark Magic is on the rise.”  
“Death Eaters?” I ask. Professor Longbottom stares at me dead in the eye – yes. With worry stirring in my stomach I ask,  
“He isn’t back, is he?” The professor relaxes slightly, letting out a much-needed sigh.  
“No one knows. It probably isn’t possible, but he has loyal followers still to this day. Followers who would gladly carry out the work of the dark lord. Both your parents are aware of this.” My Parents? Probably isn’t possible?  
“Was the dementor on the train ministry controlled?” Professor Longbottom does nothing to settle my brewing panic.  
“More than likely, but Miss Weasley; there are people beyond these walls who wish to do you great harm. People who have had everything taken away from them – people who want revenge.” He stops, the tension between us is about to explode. The tress bustle in the background, the wind begins to pick up; and for some reason, I cannot shake the feeling of someone watching us. Professor Longbottom must feel the same as he looks behind him before pulling me into the alcove of the foot bridge.

“Promise me you won’t go looking for danger.” He asks.  
“Professor, why would I go looking for something that wants to harm me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while - I forgot. I wish I had a better excuse. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the previous one to this. 
> 
> Please give kudos (if you think its worthy enough) and comment so that I can learn from you guys and also use your ideas. I'll have the next chapter up soon! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
The first night went as expected, the new first years got separated into their respectful houses, the welcome speech, our headmistress Professor McGonagall delivered, went seamlessly as every year (I paid close attention to the first years faces when she mentioned the Forbidden Forest and ‘a painful death.’ The display horror on their faces still cracks me up every time.) Lilly and Hugo had both been sorted into Gryffindor, much to the surprise of everyone.   
The buffet was the same as always. Hugo, however, showed just how much like dad he really is – sausage in one hand, chicken leg in the other – I couldn’t help but smile. My appetite was suppressed as the person sat opposite me on the other table was, of course, Malfoy. After one plate of seasoned chicken breast, roast potatoes and boiled vegetables; I was more than ready for bed. Excusing myself from the conversation surrounding me, I quickly left the Great Hall and bee lined for the moving staircases.   
As I reached the fat lady I suddenly realised something.  
“Password?” Fuck.   
“I don’t know it. I’m ahead of everyone else.” I explain. She only replies with one of her displeased looks.   
“No password, no entry.” She smugly says, she looked as smug as someone who constantly wees in a swimming pool and gets away with it.   
“Oh, come one. It’s me.” I say pointing at myself, “Rose Weasley.”   
She simply replied that I could be an imposer who took Polyjuice potion. That, I rolled my eyes at.   
“I may be my mother’s daughter, but I don’t like the taste of goblin piss.” I say laughing slightly, but by the face she pulled she wasn’t found of my joke. There was an awkward pause, then the portrait laughed.  
“I’m sorry Rose dear, but without a password I can’t let you in. Not with all this extra security.” She says sympathetically. She hadn’t clicked on to the secret she had let loose: ‘Extra security.’ She sees my eyebrows knit together as if adding pieces to a puzzle.   
“What do you mean extra security?” The Fatlady’s face falls into a mass amount of guilt at the hint towards the secret that she could have easily let slip.   
The Fatlady had replied with a smug statement ignoring my question completely, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, now run along and don’t come back until you have that password.” I took that as my queue to leave, which is where I am now, second floor stairwell heading back to the Great Hall. As I reached the grand hallway that leads onto the Great Hall and the courtyard; the large entrance doors to the courtyard where left slightly ajar. This sparked my curiosity considering the supposed extra security the school should be under. Allowing myself to be carried away by my curiosity, I walk out into the open space of the courtyard.   
“Hello?” I shout into the night. No reply surprise, surprise.   
I walk further into the dimly lit open area, wand now in hand. Something didn’t feel right. All the touches were diminished, not one lit. The wind blew softly, brushing past my red curls carrying the coconut sent with it. A sound suddenly echoes from the furthest corner of the courtyard. I swallow hard. That end leads to the boathouse, which was completely covered in darkness. Pointing my wand at the spot the sound emitted from, I take one step further.   
“Homenum Revelio.” I whisper the revealing incantation that illuminated a figure standing upright against the pillar my wand was pointing at. He or she was wearing a long overcoat and tightly tied boots, finger-less gloves with the hood up. I took as deep breath, swallowing down a hard lump in my throat. This person wasn’t a student – that much was obvious. As the incantation wore off, I took one step further towards the pilla -   
“Rose? Rose Weasley?” I turn my head in surprise to the person stood behind me.   
“Hagrid!” I exclaim, almost running towards him.   
“What you doin’ out here at this hour?” His northern accent as thick and as friendly as ever as he envelops me in a gentle hug. I replied that I had the need for fresh air after sitting in the Great Hall for almost two hours. I almost convinced myself that to be the truth. He laughed.   
“Well you better get inside, is there any food left for me? I was nappin’ before – only just woke up.” His booming laugh made me feel safe and at home as it always did at the beginning of every year. But it still couldn’t take my mind off the figure standing behind the pillar. I turn my head towards that direction for a second before turning back to Hagrid saying,  
“Only if Hugo has left you some. He’s exactly like dad.” With that we both started walking towards the Great Hall. Turning back one last time before the doors closed behind us, I couldn’t help but stare at the pair of crimson eyes staring back at me from the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word's cannot describe how sorry I am dear readers. I had just started University in Sweden this year and moving from England to Sweden took a lot of my time, which lead to me forgetting to update this work. However, it is now summer and I can only repay your waiting with regular updates. So, here is to the first of many more regular updates to come - I hope that they will be worth waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
That night I didn’t sleep, instead I sat awake on the common room window sill looking out into the twilight that covered the entirety of the Scottish Highlands. I thought about telling Professor McGonagall about the figure in the courtyard, but she probably already knew. The person could even have been an Auror, that would make sense with extra security. Thinking about writing a letter to mum, I was relaxed my knowing Hugo and Lilly where asleep in their dorms. The same could not be said for Albus or Scorpius – they usually did something in the middle of night at the beginning of the year. Some prank on the Hufflepuff girls or bewitching cleaning equipment. Letting the thought of them both linger in my head a little longer, I pulled a tartan blanket over my shoulders, resting my head against the window. After a while my eyes became heavy, and with a sigh that lead into a yawn, I allowed myself to become consumed by sleep…for about ten seconds before the noise of the portrait door closing and the voice of two boys made me jump off the window sill.   
The voices belonged to Albus and Scorpius.   
“Evening.” Albus chimed. It was not uncommon for the pair of Slytherin’s to walk into the Gryffindor common room unannounced, I often told Albus the password – Scorpius was just an unwanted pairing.   
“What do you want?” I ask sharply. Albus puts his hands up in mock defence laughing at my apprehension. Scorpius hadn’t said a thing since he walked in, instead he was staring at my shoulder. I looked down to see that the blanket had slipped off my left shoulder to reveal the bare shoulder and the beginning of the breast, I often wore low cut pyjamas otherwise I was too hot at night. I eyed Scorpius cautiously as I pulled the blanket over the exposure. The action snapped him out of whatever fantasy he was having; looking at me dead in the eye – expressionless – he spat,  
“Weasley, its freezing in here. Put the fire on.”   
The three of us sat on the gold threaded crimson rug, in front of the fire talking listlessly about how our summers had been. I had made each one of us a cup of tea, hoping it would also help me sleep. After listening to Scorpius and Albus reminisce their summer memories, I asked – quite bluntly – what their true intention of their visit was.   
“Scorpius knows, Rose.” Albus began, “About Dad.” I looked at the blonde boy, he only smiled and nodded slowly.   
“Okay, so the trio knows.” I say and Malfoy’s eyes immediately lighten.   
“Trio? Did you just acknowledge me as a potential friend?” Albus smiled at the sight of us getting along.   
“I didn’t say you were a friend,” I began to correct, “But you’ve been hanging around for the past two years. I can’t ignore your existence forever.” That only earned an ‘aww’ from both boys. I sipped my tea to hide my smile.   
“Why are you here exactly?” I asked for the fifth time. It was now two in the morning, three hours since the boys first walked into the common room. Albus was lying on the three-person sofa, and Scorpius was sat looking out of the same window I had being looking out of a few hours before. Scorpius was the first to acknowledge my question.   
“Tell her Albus.” He said, earning a gruff from the brunette who sat up to stare at me with a slight intense look in his eyes.   
“I’ve spoken to my dad.” He said plainly. This sparked my curiosity as I asked how and what about.   
“Through the fire place,” my mouth formed the shape of an ‘O’, “and he told me something rather important.” My eye brows perched slightly, I wasn’t too fond of the direction this conversation was heading.   
“The school has been placed under extra protection, by order of the ministry.” I stare at him for a while, and then I smile, letting out a slight laugh.   
“I already knew that.” I confessed, gaining an I told you so from the blonde boy sat by the window.   
“The Fatlady let slip,” Albus’ face hadn’t changed from its hardened expression, “and I saw an Auror out in the main courtyard before, so no worries we are all safe.” I say standing up to grab another tea bag. The two boys were looking at each other with severe concern as I turn around to sit back on the rug.   
“What?” I ask. Albus moved so that his bum was sat on the edge of the couch. Albus swallowed.   
“Rosie, the Auror’s haven’t been assigned to Hogwarts yet.” I looked over to Scorpius who was now watching our exchange.   
“Albus,” I begin turning back to face him, “we need to report this.” Both boys stood immediately with verbal arguments for why that wasn’t an option. Scorpius had weaved his way round to Albus’ side.  
“Rose, we can do this as a trio.” He spat the word back at me. Albus agreed stating that we were our parent’s children and that it was our turn to find adventure. Scorpius even raised the way I defended the train against the Dementor as an argument for our strength as a trio. The one-way discussion of fighting for justice and sneaking round the castle looking for potential danger continued, until I had finally had enough.   
“Listen, we maybe our parent’s children, but they didn’t go looking for danger or adventure. That found them. We are nothing like them. The Dementor on the train was a one off. It could have easily have failed as it succeeded, and you can’t just compare one incident to a thousand more that lie out of the castle walls.” I stopped to catch my breath, the faces on the two boys dropped from excitement to disappointment, “Look, guys, I know that you want to prove yourselves and create a legacy for yourselves, trust me I do, but there are people out there who know what they are doing. We are just three thirteen year old students, who have nothing to offer apart from inexperience.”   
The boys stood in silence, soaking up my words. Albus was looking at his shoes knowing there was truth in my words, were as Scorpius was looking at my bare shoulder again, only this time I didn’t have the energy to fix the blanket. Looking over at the clock it read 2:48 am. Sighing I said,   
“It’s late, why don’t we sleep on it and think of what to do tomorrow – with a clear head.” Both boys looked at each other and then nodded. “You can both sleep here tonight,” I added, “the corridors are more than likely filled with prefects, I’ll get you a blanket.” 

***

An hour after the commotion of going out to find the mysterious man in the courtyard, all my attempts at sleeping were hopeless. Albus had no trouble by the sounds of his soft snores. I wonder if all men sound that soft in their sleep. Looking around the room, I saw that Scorpius was out of his armchair too and sat back at the window sill. I smiled slightly   
“Can’t sleep either?” I ask joining him upon the window sill. He smiled as we both looked out of the window; our toes touching slightly. It was beginning to be light enough to make out certain features of the highlands. The tops of the snow-covered mountains that cascade down on to the Great Lake.   
“Have you ever seen the Giant Squid?” Scorpius asked suddenly. I replied that I hadn’t and neither had he. It was a strange feeling, sitting next to someone who I disliked for two years straight to suddenly be sat next to him looking out of a window, talking as if we had been friends forever. I breathed a small laugh through my noise. The blonde smiled, he was now looking into my green eyes.   
“I never thanked you.” He said plainly and I smiled with a slight furrow in my brow.  
“For what?”   
“For saving Albus, he’s one of the only people I can truly call a friend and you saved him. Thank you” Scorpius’ face matched the tone of his voice, soft and loving. It was true he did care a lot about Albus, he had been there for the blonde boy when people bullied him for his father’s history.   
“Don’t worry about it,” I begin, “I would have done the same for you.” He laughs slightly and so do I before turning back to watch the rising sun. Suddenly a ball of emotion swells within and I can do nothing to contain it.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” Scorpius says bringing his fingers to my chin forcing me to look at him, we were inches from each other.  
“It’s going to be okay.” He reassures me looking me in the eye.   
“I know, I just can’t help but worry for Albus, Lily, Hugo or you.” I say trying to avoid his eye contact.   
“Me? Rose Weasley is worrying about me?” He asks with mock surprise as he wipes a tear from my cheek. I went to say something back, but as soon as I looked into his grey eyes, something stopped me. It was like being frozen in time. The only thing I could hear was my heart pounding away at my chest. I went to look down, but we were so close that our foreheads collided. And there we were, foreheads touching, noises brushing against each other, his hand around my waist, mine on his neck. The rising sun flooding the window. It was perfect. Suddenly, as Scorpius moved his lips towards mine – I was awoken by Albus’ heavy footing.   
It was all but a dream.   
‘Thank fuck!’ My brain screamed. But as I looked over to the window now illuminated with sunlight, I locked eyes with Scorpius who was staring at me. 

“You had that dream too.” He states and I can’t help but nod slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter; moreover do I hope that this is a relationship which will last over the series to come.   
> Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and I shall be posting within every two days. 
> 
> Please comment, give kudos; and go check out my other work called: Summits - a Twilight and Vampire diaries crossover. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Daniel


End file.
